


pass the salt

by drabbling (Schadenfreudah)



Series: B/R drabbles [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schadenfreudah/pseuds/drabbling
Summary: Bakura touches Ryou for the first time.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura
Series: B/R drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681774
Kudos: 12





	pass the salt

When Bakura comes back—

No, it's more complicated than that. Because it's the Bakura who's not Bakura, but who's more Bakura than the Bakura Ryou had known. He looks different from Ryou, now—taller, darker, much broader than either of them had ever been.

But he's still _Bakura._

When Bakura comes back, things are strange. He's living in Ryou's house—where else would he go, really?—and eating Ryou's food and they stare at each other across the table every single day in silence.

It's been three months. Everyone knows by now, though no one's been brave enough to say anything about it. But Bakura's barely said a word; they only exchange the smallest of pleasantries, the most cordial of greetings, and Ryou fucking _hates_ it. They've yelled at each other before—fuck, of course—but in this weird limbo between living and not living and togetherness but not togetherness there's no space for yelling. Their words are poured into a gulf of emptiness like thick, viscous jam.

They're sitting at the dinner table on a warm summer day, Bakura across from Ryou, eating his meal like he's fucking starving, and Ryou's just staring at him, wanting to say something, not knowing what to say.

He wants to ask what he's doing here.

Instead, Ryou says quietly, "Pass the salt, please."

Bakura looks up, food dripping from the corners of his mouth, and reaches for the shaker. It looks so small in his hand—engulfed by it, swallowed up by bare skin.

"Here," he mumbles through bites, finally swallowing. "Take it."

Ryou reaches out, his fingers brushing against Bakura's calloused palm.

It's warm.


End file.
